


Alcohol and Shyness Are a Bad Mix

by Aceomo



Category: Free!, free - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Peeing, Accidental wetting, Accidents, Alcohol, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Bus desperation, Concert desperation, Concerts, Crying, Cute, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nitori is not okay, No Sex, Omocute, Omorashi, Pee, Post-Season/Series 03, Senpai Notice Me, Shyness, Social Anxiety, Wetting, a squirrel causes problems, boys crying, it's always piss folks, smol boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceomo/pseuds/Aceomo
Summary: Set in AU where the boys are 18 and in college. I wrote this ages ago. I'm ace so no sexual comments please. Cuteness here only! Contains omorashi.
Kudos: 13





	1. Nitori Doesn't Know How To Concert

Nitori smiled as the crowd roared louder. This was one of his very first "real" concerts that he had ever been to, and it was also helping him get into senpai's good books. Rin had apparently loved this indie band for years and had been unable to convince anyone else to go. It was held in a smallish venue with about a hundred people stuffed inside. Rin had excitedly woven his way to the front, dragging an apologizing Nitori along with him.

As they waited for the opening band to finish up, Rin turned to the shorter boy. "I'm getting bored waiting; gonna run back a grab a drink from the bar, want anything?" he asked and Nitori paused, blushing a little .

"U-um, sure."

"Okay, what do you want? It's on me seeing as I dragged you to this show."

Now Nitori blushed for real. He'd never drank before, but there's no way he could admit that to Rin Senpai! He twirled his silver hair on a finger for a moment before answering finally, "I'll just have whatever you want..."

Nitori tried his best to hold the spot at the front. Damn he always felt like a loser around Rin but he always just felt so inferior and uncool. He swallowed nervously as the band walked out and Rin returned with the drinks. The crowd screamed again and Nitori held the glass to his lips. Bleh. It burned so bad but he desperately wanted to be liked...

Half an an hour later, the band had began to play a quieter set and glanced at Rin out of the corner of his eye. The redhead was sitting, enraptured, head on the railing, singing along under his breath and tears glistening in his eyes. Nitori made the tiniest sound as he moved to take his sweater off -it was way too hot- and Rin was startled. Obviously embarrassed to be caught slightly weepy, Rin scampered to the back and brought back 2 more drinks. Stronger stuff this time. 

The crowd was amped up again, yelling and jumping . Rin grinned at Nitori to see if he was enjoying the show, to which Nitori responded by trying to jump in time with the music. He felt super lame, and the room spun a bit as Rin chuckled, flashing his shark teeth, and started nodding as well. 

2 more drinks later and the room was definitely drifting in and out of focus. Nitori had mastered the "cool" jumping but as he landed that last one at the end of the show he stumbled a bit and felt a fullness in his lower abdomen. The last notes of the encore faded as he straightened up. How has he not noticed this earlier? It seemed to come out of nowhere. A faint pink tinge dusted his cheeks and the people started to break up. Suddenly he felt 2 hands on his back. "Wasn't that great?! I love them so much!" 

Nitori nodded vehemently while while scanning for a washroom. Rin chattered away happily as the boys headed to the back, Nitori swaying slightly until Rin clued in and startled giggling. "Had a little much did we?" Nitori was purple by now, absolutely mortified, knowing Rin thought he was so inexperienced. Leaning on Rin, they passed a washroom sign and Nitori opened his mouth to say something, he really did, but Rin opened his mouth first. "Man, check out those lines...I feel bad for the suckers who wait all concert to go to the bathroom; I always stop after the opening band while getting drinks. Something you learn after going to so many concerts haha!" He said, a little loudly (perhaps he'd had a bit too much as well) but paused after a second at Nitori's silence. "You ok, Ai?"

The he younger boy nodded, staring reluctantly at the lines. There was definitely no way he would admit now that he hadn't known better. Slightly shaky, the two boys headed to the bus stop...


	2. After Concert Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets more desperate heading to the bus? Idk it's soft, so very soft

Rin and Nitori began to head toward the bus stop. It was a mere Seven blocks away from the venue but with each step, Nitori felt a little more worried. The feeling had evolved from a mild sensation to a more insisting urge. Rin swaggered on ahead like he hadn't a care in the world until,they got to the sign with the right number. He stopped and smiled at the silver haired boy and asked, "You a bit tired?" Nitori nodded. Anything that would explain his lagging. 

Rin checked his phone. "Darn. The schedule shows the busses only run every hour at this late time and we literally just missed the last one ." Nitori started to feel a little scared and he began to feel a tingle between his legs. He pressed his thighs together and kept his mouth shut, only nodding. "So what do you wanna do?" The shark-toothed boy was asking. 

"Do?" 

"Yeah like, do you want to walk home instead? It might take us the same amount of time as waiting for the bus and it would be free. But if you're tired, we can just wait." 

Still dizzy, Nitori considered his options. Walking would get them back to their dorm (and a bathroom!) sooner but the walking would be harder on his bladder. He shrugged, ducking his head, " Whatever you think is best, Senpai." 

"I think we should just wait. I'm kinda tired too." 

"Ok, " Nitori agreed. For a while, the two were occupied talking about the show and the swim schedules. Rin's head seemed to be clearing but Nitori, smaller and not used to drinking, still seemed off. Meanwhile, the pressure in his belly began to grow. By now, it was well passed the point where he'd normally have gone and he was unconsciously scanning the area for fast food restaurants, convenience stores, or other places that would be open late. Unfortunately, the only place he spotted was a gas station which was already closed. He bit his lip and pulled his t shirt lower. Nitori thought about asking his Senpai for help, and his bladder twinged at the thought. But what could Rin Senpai do anyways? "Um, how much more time is left?" 

"Just under half an hour. Why?" Rin pushed his red hair to the side so he could see Nitori more clearly.

"A-ah just wondering." Half an hour. He could make it. Plus the fifteen minute ride. And the walk up to the dorm, his brain reminded him, but he brushed the thought out of his mind. He tried to keep up with the conversation as the older boy chatted glibly. Fifteen minutes later and he wasn't so sure. His bladder had began to throb and the discomfort was slowly turning to pain. 

Rin casually leaned on the pole that held up the sign, and watched as a few people milled around. Nitori walked over to stand closer as the night became darker and darker. Dark enough that a brief, oh-so-tempting thought entered Nitori's mind . His hand was on his fly as his imagination ran but he stopped short remembering where he was. No, he couldn't do that in front of Rin, no matter how much cover there was.

The water balloon resting in his pelvis quivered dangerously at the thought of relief but Nitori crossed his legs and held his breath and the urge passed. Shaking, he wavered against the other side of the pole as his breathed whooshed out in a single breath. "You ok?" Rin checked . 

"Yeah," Nitori whispered under his breath, more to convince himself than anything. He shivered a bit. How could he be so sweaty yet cold at the same time? The minutes ticked by and the boys grew silent. The bus was due in 5 minutes and Nitori couldn't wait. 

Suddenly something darted out of the dark, brushing Nitori's leg. He shrieked and dove towards Rin, clutching the red head's arm. "Damn kid, it's just a squirrel," Rin laughed and Nitori, completely pale, almost fell over. 

It was then that he felt it. A warm sensation on his thigh, his calf...wetness in places where it shouldn't be. The sound of liquid hitting the pavement. He clamped his free hand over his crotch. Crap crap crap. At least his shorts were black. He pressed hard and rode the pain until it stopped. One leak. That was it. Absolutely terrified, he glanced at Rin, but he appeared to be still laughing about the squirrel. 

He he scissored his legs once and snapped them shut. Looks like he had gotten away with it...for now. He wanted to impress his Senpai even more than he wanted to pee, and oh did he want that so so badly. He could do this. He could do this. And suddenly, the yellow light from the bus came into view...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting in chapters to make it look like I'm active.
> 
> Good titles?? Ability to write relationships?? Don't know her. I hate myself


	3. Rocky Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happens. Don't read if u don't know what omo is lmao

So the bus pulled up and the boys got in, one rather slowly. One step, onto the bus. Two steps, hang onto the pole. The wobbly orb suspended in his abdomen shook and convulsed slightly. Nitori checked his pants, glad to see that his spurt from earlier didn't show on his dark shorts. He rubbed his thighs together, worrying his lip between his teeth. 

Suddenly, Rin pulled a water bottle out of his bag and began to chug the rest. "Man, drinking makes me so dehydrated!" He offered Nitori a sip, who declined politely, wide-eyed. Rin shrugged, then finished the bottle. 5 minutes passed and with each bump Nitori's pain increased. He cursed himself for being so small....he guessed that included his bladder....for now he just focused on keeping his balance. The bus lurched and he hissed and stood on his tiptoes. Rin turned to look but didn't say anything out of the ordinary, just resumed his chatter.

He was so tired that he almost relaxed for a moment but with everything he had, he kept it in. He turned to look out the window, all knock kneed and pathetic. He found he was breathing shallowly because even a deep breath was just too much pressure. The wheels rotated and all he could hear was, gottapee gotapee gotapee in his head repeating over and over. Soon their college dorm was a mere few minutes away. He caught a glimpse of himself in the window and grimaced; how was he so pale and flushed at the same time? His attention was caught by a groan suddenly. 

"Ugh," Rin smiled ashamedly at his friend and crossed his legs. "That water went through me quick since I've broken the seal now hah!" Nitori nodded and formed his face into what he hoped was a smile. The bus began to drive up their street and the first irrepressible urges started to hit. Crap. He bent at the waist . It didn't help. He didn't even know what to do with his body. He stood up straight against his will. He twisted his legs together and puffed his cheeks. 

He bounced on his toes, shimmying his bum against the side of the bus, hoping no one would see. Unfortunately, Rin happened to glance his way at that exact moment and gave him a brief strange stare before giggling a bit. "Bathroom? You gotta go too? I bet haha! Well, we're almost back." Rin chuckled a little embarrassedly and shook his foot. As the bus slowed suddenly, Nitori forgot he'd let go of the handle as he started to fall. His bladder compressed and another long hot stream shot out. Rin was getting off the bus in front of him so Nitori took the opportunity to grab himself, a small whimper escaping his lips. 

Now just for the walk home. Rin was jittery and kind of a scampery giggly mess. Nitori was slow, woozy and sloshy, fully aware he was slowing Rin down, yet unable to do anything about it. He was just so thankful that it was dark as he shyly tried to hide what was happening. Suddenly he froze as a wave of pain ripped through his abdomen and his muscles contracted involuntarily. He smushed his knees together, shaking and panting. Suddenly the pain subsided and he felt the urge had passed. He took a sigh of relief and went to take a step when he realized- oh crapcrapcrap -it was not the urge that had passed, but the pee. The pavement splattered a bit but he continued. Oh, but he was ashamed.

Thank goodness Rin was ahead by a couple of steps. The two boys made it to their dorm and apparently not a moment too soon. Rin grinned shyly at Nitori, "Do you mind if I go first?" And what was Nitori supposed to say? Admit that he couldn't hold it a few minutes more? All he could do was nod. Rin continued on just in front of him, and slammed the bathroom door. "One sec!" He called, "I won't be long." Nitori stood in the middle of the room, looking around wildly. He couldn't think straight. He was breathing so fast, sweat on his forehead and tears in his eyes. He marched in place and was so embarrassed to be potty dancing like a baby. He pulled the elastic of his damp shorts up, adding some necessary pressure along with his hand. 

Another spurt shot out and he then lowered the band, catching a glimpse of his distended bladder in the mirror. He stamped his feet without stopping. Suddenly his phone chimed low battery. Okay. He could handle that. He pulled his phone out and went to plug it in but....as he leaned over to connect the charger, there was a split second where his weight shifted and all his balance rested with his abdominal muscles. His poor body just couldn't handle that level of pain and he dropped his phone as pee poured out of him. The liquid bloomed into his shorts and he took a step forward before the cramps forced him to crouch over the ground, hands in his crotch. 

He stayed as he was for what felt like forever, his small shaky frame pushing more and more urine out as he continued to wet agonizingly slowly through his fingers. He began to cry and panicked, knocking on the door just as Rin opened it. "Nitori! W-what!" He said as he took in the scene. "Hey, hey, I'm so sorry I had no idea," he said awkwardly, "it's all yours now." He backed up and Nitori tried to stop, he really did but as he rose his legs went numb for a few seconds as he released all over the floor and began to cry violently. After a few seconds, he stopped the flow by grinding his thighs together but He still hadn't managed to take a step forward. 

Rin stepped forward and put his hand on Nitori's back ." Hey, hey , it's okay. It's my fault, I just..." Rin faltered and tried to pull the younger boy into a hug. The terrified Nitori still hadn't found his voice and tried to push away as he grabbed him closer and wiggled frantically under the bigger boy's grasp. Rin didn't understand the reaction until...all the sudden he did. He felt a sudden rush of warmth as Nitori's tired bladder gave up. Not caring where he peed anymore, as long as it wasn't on Rin, Nitori ripped himself away and ran into the bathroom, leaving a flood behind him. 

Rin was shocked at the amount of urine the poor kid was holding. Hearing sobs coming from the bathroom, he opened the door, to find Nitori sitting in a small wet heap on the floor, inches from the toilet. He looked so tiny. Nitori shuddered, feeling so ashamed he wanted to throw up. Rin reached around the puddle and pulled the kid to his feet, apologizing profusely. Nitori who couldn't stop sobbing, stammered out his own apology but Rin would have none of that, in fact getting a little teary himself. In the end, Rin felt it was all his own fault so he practically forced the humiliated Nitori to allow him to clean the floor while he showered, then got Nitori's bed ready with tea and a hot water bottle, for his sore bladder. They both agreed never to speak of It again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh what are endings

**Author's Note:**

> PS I'm so fricken embarrassed and it's based on a true story.... More omo to come in next chapters.  
> Pss I would die for these boys even tho this fandom is hella old.


End file.
